


What is even the point of the pocket?!

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Prank Wars, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Magnus gifts Catarina a lovely old bonsai tree for her office claiming to want to redecorate the office to give it life.Catarina taking it as Magnus being Magnus accepted the gift without any knowledge that the bonsai was actually in fact their long time friend, Ragnor Fell, who was under the effects of a shifting potion, brewed and hidden skillfully in Ragnor’s tea by Magnus, for their yearly pranking war.Last year Magnus had spent a full week as a praying mantis in his home! Ragnor is lucky he only made the potion he slipped into the other’s tea to last for three days at most.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	What is even the point of the pocket?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bastian here! o/
> 
> This is my first submission into the HM September Scanvenger Event. I have more event pieces planned for the month so more to come.
> 
> This fic is based off the MagnusBot prompt:
> 
> _Raphael, Ragnor, and Cat all having a photo album of Magnus’ failed outfit attempts. They all tease him about it, ESPECIALLY when Alec is around._
> 
> I took it and made it my own.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**Day 1:**

_**[12:30]**_ \- I will get Magnus back for this. I at least made him mobile with my joke. I can’t even move! And he put me in a damn hot pink holding pot!?

 _ **[18:25]**_ \- At least Catarina waters me enough.

**Day 2:**

_**[10:45]**_ \- I fear for my safety. I heard young Madzie talking about fixing up the small tree in Cat’s office. I really hope Cat has another small tree in here with me.

 _ **[14:04]**_ \- I was wrong. I am the small tree. I can’t blame Madzie because she is young and to her shapes are cool but I don’t know why the child was insistent on making my leaves star-shaped.

 _ **[15:39]**_ \- She had said something about making the butterflies pop out more. I didn’t understand till she had started putting tiny plastic clips loosely on my branches.

 _ **[19:00]**_ \- I hope Madzie doesn’t forge to water me.

**Day 3:**

_**[10:00]**_ \- I am all for teaching children responsibilities. Especially warlock children when they are coming into their powers. Still, I think it is too soon to trust young Madzie with a living object as she has not done her watering duties.

 _ **[17:49]**_ \- I haven’t received water since the first day when Cat watered me.

* * *

Late at night as Catarina is sorting through the requests for healing potions there is a large cloud of glitter that then spreads itself to all of her office and herself and where her bonsai was previously there is now her friend Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor groans and snaps his fingers, producing a very large bottle of water that he then chugs down as gracefully as a thirsty man can before turning his eyes on to Catarina.

“Start Madzie in non-living things first you know like putting dishes away. Not living things Cat! She didn’t water me at all.” Ragnor complained as he walked around the sparkly office, happy that he was able to be mobile again.

“So what are you planning for next year?” Cat questioned.

“That bastard! He waited till you and I both used our yearly pranks to get me!” Ragnor huffed angrily, still pacing the small office. “I got him early in the year with the damn color-changing hair stuff.”

“Then he threw it back in your face by getting a mohawk and a whole new wardrobe or coordinate with it. He rubbed it in by saying he needed a new excuse to buy clothes.” Catarina informed him as she stood up from behind her desk in an attempt to brush off some of the glitter that landed on her clothes.

“Can’t use yours either. The voice pitch spell you did last month had him frustrated the full two days. He kept going from a small child’s voice to a deep voice to a soft one throughout our whole lunch. It was wonderful when he just flat out refused to speak towards the end. A true blessing I say.” Ragnor reminisced.

“You know that only leaves Raphael.”

“True but how do we get him to rope us in on his plans. You know how secretive he is with them every year.”

“We could suggest to him he uses one of the pictures from the book this year.”

“Is that even a prank, Cat?”

“Ragnor he made you a tree in a hot pink vase. There are butterfly clips in your hair from where Madzie tried to cut your leaves and look at your hair... Oh gosh!” Catarina breaks down noticing the way her friend’s hair was cut in so many uneven spots everywhere.

Ragnor waves his hands begrudgingly making his magic return his hair to its previous shape. “Alright let’s go pay Raphael a visit.”

Catarina opened a portal for them and stepped inside still trying to stifle her laughter.

Ragnor followed her more than determined. Bane was going to pay this time. Let’s see how he likes it when his angel lover sees him less than flattering.

* * *

Raphael smirked leaning the tall portrait against his legs to allow himself the freedom to knock on the door. He had been waiting for the right moment to use this fine piece.

Catarina and Ragnor had ungracefully arrived at the hotel with a tale of Magnus’ yearly prank to Ragnor earlier in the night. Raphael had to admit that he found it amusing especially when Catarina had made photos for him of what Ragnor’s hair looked like with Madzie’s trimming. The duo had given Raphael the suggestion to use a photo from the book they share. It was a simple photo album really. Filled with pictures sneakingly taken of Magnus in some of his worst outfits. Little did Ragnor and Catarina know that Raphael had already been planning to use a picture from the album. He had just needed time for the artist to return his commission to him. Raphael was extremely pleased with the oil painting and even more with the old-style frame they included in the finished work.

Raphael schooled his expression to not give himself away and knocked on the door to have it open immediately to Magnus’ Nephelim lover. _Perfect._

“Raphael.” Alec greeted as the Shadowhunter’s eyes wandered curiously down to the covered portrait.

“Is Magnus in? I found this in my hotel and I think it’s his.” Raphael replied in a controlled tone.

“My boy, is that any way to greet people? I swear I taught you manners during your time with me.” Magnus’ voice drifted out of the loft’s door.

“Along with every mixed drink recipe you know.” Raphael scoffed.

“Come in, Raphael. What do you have there?” Magnus waved his hands gesturing for both of them to join him in the living room.

Raphael entered bringing in the portrait and really trying to hide how he really felt inside. “Just something I found in the hotel’s basement. I asked Ragnor and Catarina if they wanted it but they both passed. Said they think you both would enjoy it more. Especially your Shadowhunter since it’s from your past.”

Raphael watched as Alec’s expression immediately went from his usual non-interested one to one of excitement.

“Oh well let’s see which one it is then.” Magnus started pulling the thin sheet Raphael had draped on though and his face immediately expressed his regret.

“I think you will remember this one well, Magnus,” Raphael shot out with a smirk.

“Magnus is that even a shirt?! I thought you feared acid-washed jeans…” Alec’s face had started to tint even reaching to the tips of his ears. “What is even the point of the pocket?!”

“Darling, calm down. It was a lapse of judgment I will admit to that.” Magnus began as he summoned himself a martini feeling the need for it suddenly. “My ‘friends’ like to keep pictures of my fashion disasters.”

“I never said that. I mean. I don’t like the clothing but you look great in everything, Mags.” Alec leaned down and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “The only type of disaster you could be is disastrously beautiful.”

Raphael groaned at the reaction he had gotten from the pair instead of humiliation and laughter he had expected from the Lightwood boy all he had received instead was more of their mushy flirting.

Magnus smiled softly at his Alexander being reminded that his boyfriend really does cherish him. Even if it is in the cheesiest of ways. “I see Darling. If we completely ignore the fact that those are acid-washed jeans I can see the same appeal you do.”

“You’re both disgusting.” Raphael finally sighed at his failed prank.

“I can assume Ragnor enjoyed his time as a bonsai?” Magnus asked the smirk still present on his face.

“Ragnor was a bonsai?” Alec asked confused about what was going on now.

“He doesn’t know about the prank war?” Raphael asked surprised Magnus wouldn’t rope the Shadowhunter in.

“Hmm. It never came up. Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, and I have a bit of a competition going on a yearly prank war and whoever pulls the best prank of the year gets to be immune for the next year. Raphael won last year with his prank to Ragnor. My poor little cabbage could only communicate through jokes or riddles for almost five days. It was really amusing during the Spiral Labyrinth meeting.” Magnus explained and recounted with an amusing tone.

Raphael smirked he had paid a good amount of jewels for that Seelie potion. He has not disappointed with the outcome at all.

“So is this what you came to deliver?” Magnus waved to the portrait trying to not wince at the horrid jeans in it.

“Sadly yes. I am going to have to hope that my prank for Cat is good or else you might win this year. Have a goodnight… both of you.” Raphael ended before speeding out of the loft with a wave.

“I think he’s starting not to hate me,” Alec stated as he pulled his boyfriend on the couch.

“The next step is tolerating you, then he might with years even smile at you, darling.” Magnus teased as he followed his boyfriend down to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Picture used for inspiration for description of the portrait Raphael had made:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) you are welcome to join us if you are 18+.
> 
> The September Server Scavenger Hunt is currently in session and there is multiple ways for everyone to join in.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
